Lycanthropia
The Nation of Lycanthropia |- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: Silver Party |- |'Updated' || May 3, 2006 |- |'Capital' || Romburg |- |'Official Languages' || Lycanthropian Sign Language(LSL), Subtlety, Diplomacy, English |- |'Government' || Dictatorship | |- |'Team' || CLASSIFIED |- |'Formation' | 4/13/2006 12:19:38 PM |- |'Area' • Total | 141.731 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 2119 Happy Citizens 995 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Dollar |- | Resources • Connected | Lead & Lumber Furs, Iron, Gems, Cattle, Oil, Water, Sugar, Gold, Wheat |} Government and Politics Lycanthropia is a very large and older nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is varying on almost a monthly basis. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes, but accept this as a condition of the high average Gross daily income. The citizens of Lycanthropia work diligently to produce Lumber and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Lycanthropia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Lycanthropia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers as well as most artifacts containing the mineral silver. Lycanthropia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lycanthropia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lycanthropia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Details Lycanthropia is a nation with a mysterious past. After its creation; which happened one dark and stormy night, its population has been growing rapidly in surges. Silent observers indicate that these growth surges seem to coincide with the Lunar Calendar. The Government of Lycanthropia is at last report a Democracy, yet almost bordering on a Shadow government to the casual observer. The government is ruled by the Alpha Lord,though the office is usually referred to only as Alpha. This title is currently held by a quiet but intense individual known as Lord William. Protests and demonstrations over government standing is common, but action against the government or its citizens is met with brutal force. Lycanthropians are passionate and strong-willed, and will fully support their goverment in a worthy cause regardless of their personal viewpoints. This allows the nation to work with a stronger feeling of single-mindedness, often with a pack mentality. Lycanthropia's policies with foreign affairs also conform to this mentality. The crime rate of Lycanthropia is virtually non-existent due to fear of lethal, if not fatal, means of punishment. Its citizens and military prefer close combat, though long-range weapons will be used if retaliation is necessary. Though Lycanthropia wishes to benefit from technology, the welfare and safety of its citizens and allies are kept at a higher priority. Lycanthropia's national animal is the wolf, and its national bird has robust flavor when accompanied by a Pinot Gris. The currency is the dollar. Structure CLASSIFIED Financial Classified, though typical operations indicate a difficulty with having holes in proverbial pockets. Foreign Relations Lycanthropia has strong ties to the nation of Apponeurotica. Foreign Aid Yes, please. International Agreements and Alliances Lycanthropia was a member of an unnamed alliance. It is currently negotiating for membership with the United Sovereign States. Economy Production Lycanthropia produces Lumber and Lead as resources for trade. Trade Agreements Lycanthropia values trade agreements with nations of a common interest. Current Trade Agreements CLASSIFIED Taxation The current level of taxation is set to twenty-eight percent (28%) for all citizens of the nation. Culture Lycanthropians are inclined to have a pack mentality. Their preferred diet is dominated by carnivorous appetites. They will observe a situation first before action, but when action is taken, a wholehearted effort is exerted. Jokes about hairy backs are considered taboo. The resource of silveris prohibited. Demographical Lycanthropia is located in Belize. History Incomplete Military Lycanthropia has adequate soldier population, and is beginning to train with long-range weapons in case the need arises to use them. Conflicts Many citizens of Lycanthropia are currenly under varied levels of conflict with their allergies. Past Conflicts Category:Nations